Dade on the Titanic
by codywrasman
Summary: In 1912 Dade boards the legendary Rms Titanic from Southampton to new York on its maiden voyage soon he meets his freind Harvey and his girlfriend Piri piri unaware to them that tragedy is bound to strike. Note some scenes contain harvey x piri piri
1. Chapter 1

April 10th 1912

Today was the day for Dade a yellow jack rabbit was gonna board the ship Everyone was taking about the ship know as the legendary Rms Titanic

Dade had been traveling Europe visiting places like France Germany Austria Hungary and now England but now Dade was Destin to get back home to the good old USA Dade packed up his belongings and went into a waiting car the young looked at the buildings Southampton had to offer.

Dade" wow nice city.

The car driver" yes Mr Dade yes it is.

Dade" how far away we are from the docks?

The car driver" oh just another minute.

Dade" oh.

The car driver" yep.

Soon the car arrived at the dock and the young rabbit looked out to see a big ship was

the ship was 883' long 42 feet her hull was black in the middle and the lower hull and bottom was red and the upper hull and top was white with a yellow stripe between the black and white at the upper hull and the ship had two brown mast with a white crow's nest at the foremast and the ship had four large funnels or smokestacks the smokestacks were yellow with black at the top and the ship had three huge propellers two three bladed on each side and a four bladed propeller in the center plus the Titanic had sixteen watertight bulkheads that would the ship from sinking as result Titanic was practically unsinkable.

Dade was amazed by how big the ship was he never saw a ship this big untill now.

The rabbit looked at the name plates at the front of the ship that said TITANIC on it witch meant that Dade is on the right ship.

Dade" thanks for the ride.

The car driver"your welcome

Dade got his luggage and the car driver just drove away

The young rabbit looked at his ticket it was a first class ticket and so Dade went to first class gangway area passing through crowds of people waving goodbye to those on the ship and so he arrived at the gangway area and began boarding the ship

The boarding officer" hello sir can i see your ticket?

The rabbit gave the officer his ticket who just looked at it and with that the officer allowed him to board the Titanic.

The boarding officer" welcome to Titanic Mr Dade.

Dade" thank you

And with that the young rabbit entered the ship of dreams inside was a luxurious reception room Dade walked over to the big square windows and looked to see a huge big dinning room the tabels covered in white linens with napkins crockery and silver cutlery and China on the tables and Dade looked to hear live music played by the ships band

Dade" wow.

The song they were playing was auld Lang syne.

The band had three violinists three chelloist one bassist and a pianist.

Dade" nice music.

Dade just looked until he saw a blue bird talking to another passenger and next to him was a yellow bird with green hair Dade remembred who they were.

Dade" Harvey piri piri?

The young rabbit was stunned his best freind and his girlfriend were gonna be with him on this trip he just walked towards the bird couple.

Dade" uh hey harvey?

The blue bird turned to see his best freind standing right infront of him.

Harvey" gasp Dade

The two just hugged.

Dade" it's been a while.

Harvey" i know.

Piri piri" hey Dade how are you?

Dade oh never better i have been traveling Europe visiting places.

Piri piri"gasp that's amazing i hoped you had fun.

Dade" yeah believe me if did.

The yellow bird just smiled at the rabbit.

Dade so Harvey you and Piri piri still together?

Harvey yep.

Piri piri kisses Harvey on the cheek cuasing him to blush.

Dade"so who else is here?

Harvey" my parents and Michelle are with us.

Dade" nice.

All of a sudden Mr and Mrs beaks appear with Mrs beaks holding baby Michelle.

Mr beaks" Harvey come on were going to the promanade deck to say goodbye to England.

Harvey" okay dad looks like we're getting underway.

And with that the gang went up the grandstaircase to say goodbye to those on the docks.

As went outside to the promanade deck they hear a loud noise it was the ships steam whistles blowing making a loud noise

The gang looked to see people waving to those at the docks.

All of a sudden some stokers three of them known as the Slade brothers who were drinking at pub called the grapes pub and we're stopped by slow moving train have arrived but it was too late.

Tom Slade " wait were here.

The boarding Officer" i am sorry it am afraid your no longer allowed to board here.

Tom Slade " were crew members.

The boarding Officer" i am sorry i am afriad were leaving without you

The the Slade brothers and the two other crew members were yelling in protest at the boarding Officer.

At the docks the gangways were lowered and and the ropes that held the ship to the docks and the the tugboats began pulling the ship from the docks.

At the bridge captain Smith gave the order to take her to sea.

Dade Harvey piri piri Mr Mrs beaks and Michelle just happily waved at those at the docks.

Under water the ships three huge propellers began spinning as the propellers spun the ship just began to move crowds happily waved as the ship began to sail away.

as the ship was sailing away another ship the SS new York and the oceanic were docked as the ship was passing the suction from the propellers were drawing in the SS new York.

As the gang waved Dade hears what sound like gunshots.

Dade" you guys hear that?

Harvey" what?

Dade i hear gunshots.

What it really was the ropes that held the SS new York to the Pier snapped and the new York was now adrift with it's stern on a Collision Course with the ship the ship just drifted towards the titanic.

Both Harvey and the gang see this and gasp.

Mr beaks oh the ship is gonna hit us.

But captain Smith orders the port side engines to reverse and with that the new York and the help of tug boats prevent the new York from Colliding with the Titanic.

Dade" that was close.

Piri piri" that was a bad omen a very bad omen.

Harvey" don't worry my love it's over.

And with that the gang walked into there staterooms on b deck.

Dade arrived at his room in was nice and fancy the walls were green the ceiling was white as well as the door and close to and his next door neighbor was Harvey and Piri piri who had a room similar to his room. But the walls were blue and there bed was blue as well.

Harvey" so Dade how's your room?

Dade" it's nice i like it how's yours?

Harvey" nice.

And with that Dade just went on his bed and was amazed by how comfortable the bed was.

The young rabbit just closed his eyes and went to sleep.

( At Cherbourg France )

Soon Titanic was anchored off the city of Cherbourg the ships tenders the SS nomadic and the ss traffic arrived to load the ship with more passengers.

dade Harvey piri piri were watching new passengers coming aborad among them was a very rich man named jhon Jacoub astor and his wife Madeleine.

Piri piri"this is amazing more people are here.

Harvey" the ship must have been built to carry more people huh?

Dade well tommorow were going to Queenstown Ireland to pick up imagrants you know more steerage passengers.

Harvey" hmm i wonder what's it's like in steerage?

Dade" hmm good question.

Soon the gang watched the beautyful sunset amazed by how nice it was.

At night time the ship raised it's anchor and the ship began to set sail into the night.

Dade was in bed sleeping just thinking about what the voyage has to offer but soon young rabbit turned off the light and went to sleep .

Dade" goodnight.


	2. Chapter 2

April 11 1912 Titanic was sailing away from Queenstown Ireland with many more passengers mostly third class passengers imagrants bound for a new life in America

Sunday April 14th 1912. 10:34 pm

the Titanic was sailing into a dark moonless nigth with nothing but a flat calm sea

In the first class lounge Dade Harvey and Piri piri were looking at the other first class passengers dancing enjoying the classical and piri piri walks up to the ships band leader Wallace Hartley who he and the Orchestra stop playing.

Wallace Hartley" well hello there can I help you?

Piri piri" do you know the song. Song' of autumn?

Wallace Hartley" ah good choice.

And with that Wallace Hartley took his violin and begins playing song of autumn.

Piri piri" harvey my dear shall we dance.

Harvey" yes my dear love.

And with that Harvey and Piri piri begin waltz dancing together along with

Dade just watched the two danced and all of a sudden Mr Mrs beaks and Michelle appear watching Irving was holding a half full champagne glass.

Dade" hey Mr and Mrs beaks.

Miriam" how do you do Dade?

Dade" watching your son dance to a nice classic tune.

Irving" yep he and piri piri look so happy together.

All of a sudden Miriam sees j Bruce ismay.

Irving" well hello Mr ismay.

Bruce ismay" well hello Mr and Mrs beaks I see young Harvey has having a good time.

Irving" yep.

Soon they incountred benjamin Guggenheim.

Irving" well hello there Mr Guggenheim nice to see you.

Benjamin Guggenheim" well hello Mr beaks haven't Seen you sense dinner.

Irving yep so who's your freind here?

Benjamin Guggenheim" oh let me introduce to a great freind of mine madam Aubart.

Irving hello Ms madam Aubart.

Leontine aubart" how do you do.

All of a sudden Mr Andrews appears.

Irving" well hello Mr Andrews.

Thomas Andrews" well hello Mr beaks.

Irving" you must be proud right now.

Thomas Andrews" oh believe me Irving I am always proud of my ship building.

Bruce ismay" you know every rivet in her don't you Thomas.

Thomas Andrews" yes I have.

Miriam well you have done a wonderful job building and designing this ship.

Thomas Andrews" thank you Miriam.

The two birds smiled.

All of a sudden the song ends another song plays.

( The song wedding dance )

Piri piri and Harvey continue dancing to the song slowley turning and peacefully dancing to the song

Miriam" look at that Harvey and Piri piri are happy to be together

At the bridge.

Captian smith was looking at how the calm the ocean is.

Captian Smith" I have never seen such a clear sky and a calm sea.

First Officer Murdoch" we have had some iceberg warnings sir.

Captian Smith" rigth if we see slight bit of haz we should have to slow down.

Second officer lightoller" its like a sea of glass.

Captian Smith" well I am off maintain speed on heading Mr lightoller.

Second officer lightoller. yes sir

*At the grandstaircase*

10:59 pm

both Harvey and Piri piri were walking up the grandstaircase piri piri looks up to see the beutyful dome above them and Harvey sees the honor and Glory clock they go to the boat deck and there they just going to the railing to see the flat calm ocean the only waves seen were the ones produced by the ship itself the two look up to see the beutyful stars.

Piri piri" such beautiful stars huh Harvey?

Harvey" yeah hey piri piri.

Piri piri" yes?

Harvey" there's something I want to give you.

Piri piri what?

Harvey pulls out a necklace that has a gild colored chain with a beautiful square Sapphire diamond on it was beautiful piri piri burst into tears upon seeing it.

Piri piri" Gasp Harvey it's beautiful.

Harvey" I was hoping you would love it try it on.

And with that Harvey gives piri the necklace and she trys it on.

Piri piri" I love it thank you so much Harvey.

And with that the two happily kiss.

Dade walks out to see Harvey and Piri kissing yet Dade smiled knowing that if Harvey's happy he's happy.

At 11:30 pm

First officer murdoch walks to second officer lightoller.

First officer Murdoch" have you ever found those binoculars for the lookout?

Second officer lightoller" I am afriad I haven't seen them sence Southampton.

First officer Murdoch" right.

Second officer lightoller" well I am off on the rounds chero.

And with that second officer lightoller leaves officer Murdoch incharge.

In dades room the young rabbit as sleeping peacefully

And in Harvey's room both Harvey and Piri piri were sleeping peacefully piri was still wearing the necklace Harvey had given her.

At 11:39

First officer Murdoch is at the starboard bridge wing when he sees something appear out of the horizon and unknowing what the shape is he begins to realize that it's an iceberg and runs to quartermaster Robert hitches and shouts.

First officer Murdoch" HARD TO STARBOARD.

Quartermaster Robert hitches" hard to starboard sir.

All of a sudden a bell rings three times and the phone begins ringing and sixth officer moody anserws the phone.

Sixth officer moody" what did you see?

Fredrick fleet" iceberg rigth ahead.

Sixth officer moody" thank you.

First officer Murdoch" ALL STOP.

officers moody and Murdoch set the telagraphs to stop.

And the message reaches the engine room for stop and the message reaches the boiler room.

Fred Barret" SHUT ALL THE DAMPERS SHUT THEM.

Officer Murdoch just as Looks at the iceberg that was getting bigger the ship was beginning to turn to port when all of a sudden everything starts shacking and theres a large scraping noise the ship has hit the iceberg

Underwater the ships hull just scapes against the wall of ice rivets pop with the and the hull begins to open up inside water starts flooding the forepeak the three cargo holds and boiler rooms five and six.

Ice chunks falls on the forward well deck.

First officer Murdoch" HARD TO PORT.

Quartermaster Robert hitches" hard to port sir.

The ships begins to turn to port to pervent the propellers from hitting the ice.

At boiler room six

Fred Barret sees water flooding into the boiler room men around him begin screaming.

At the bridge.

First officer Murdoch" close the emergency doors.

Sixth officer moody" yes sir.

And with that officer moody closes the watertight doors.

At boiler room six the water tigth doors began to close men including Fred Barret escape the flooding boiler but going though the closing water tigth door once the door closes men who are unable to get to the water tigth door are now trapped.

First officer Murdoch" note the time enter it into the log.

Sixth Officer moody" ay sir.

The sixth Officer looks at the clock it was 11:40 pm.

All of a sudden captian Smith walks to officer Murdoch.

Captian Smith" what was that Mr Murdoch?

First officer Murdoch" iceberg sir I put a hard to starboard and the engines to stop but she was to close I am afriad she's hit it.

And soon Thomas Andrews went to check it out the damage.

While the ship moved at half ahead but soon the engines were put into stopIt would be the last time Titanics engines would run.

Soon Smith Andrews and ismay were looking the ships design prints.

Thomas Andrews that water flooding the forepeak the three cargo homes and boiler rooms 5 & 6.

Captian smith" that's right.

Ismay" how long will this delay us?

Thomas Andrews" we have its 5 compartments flooding.

Captian Smith" well what's the answer?

Thomas Andrews" I'm afraid she's going to sink captain.

Captian Smith and Bruce ismay.

Bruce ismay" this ship cannot sink she's Unsinkable

Thomas Andrews" she can't float she can only flow with like first of her for watertight compartments flooding but she can't float with all five gone is watertight bulkheads go only high is a deck and so the water is going to spill on the tops of the bulkheads from one to the next back and back it's a mathematical certainty.

Captian Smith" how long will she last?

Thomas Andrews" I'll give you an hour plus mostly to that's right two hours.

Captian Smith" there must be no Panic.

Thomas Andrews" right how many people are on board.

Captian Smith" 2,200 people on board Roomed lifeboats for how many?

Thomas Andrews" 1,200.

At the dades room when there's a knock on the door.

The tired rabbit wakes up and walks to the door Dade opens the door to reveal a panicking Harvey.

Dade" harvey?

Harvey" Dade you won't believe this the ship is sinking you have to put on a lifejacket and get to the boat deck.

Dade goes into shock upon learning this.

Dade" are you serious?

Harvey" I am afraid so.

Dade" hold I'll be ready.

With that the rabbit closes the door turns on the light the rabbit was in shock knowing that the ship he is on is sinking.

Dade" my god.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

In one of the rooms Irving and Miriam beaks just put on lifejackets and and Miriam took Michelle out of her crib and Harvey just put on his lifejacket and he soon help piri piri all of a sudden there's a sudden noise

The noise was the sound of steam venting out of the ships funnels the steam was being vented to pervent the ships boilers from exploding.

In the wireless room captian Smith told wireless operators jack Phillips and Harold bride to send a CQD distress call.

At the boat deck the crew were preparing the lifeboats uncovering the lifeboats and cranking the davits

Soon all of the passengers came out to the boat deck and began loading the lifeboats.

And all of a sudden the band starts playing music.

At dades room Dade just looked shocked soon the lights Began flickering all of a sudden there's a knock on the door and Dade walks in.

Harvey" come we have to get out and on to the boat deck- Dade?

With that harvey slaps him snapping him out of it.

Dade" ow.

Harvey" snap out of it Dade come on we have to get to the boat deck.

Dade" right.

With that Dade got out his lifejacket and just put it on.

Dade" okay let's go.

And with that Harvey piri piri and Dade got out

At the the entrance the band was playing music but soon stopped.

Wallace sees piri piri who he meet earlier.

Wallace Hartley" oh look it's the girl who loves song of autumn.

Piri piri" why yes I do could you play it?

Wallace Hartley" sure thing.

And with that Wallace Hartley took his violin and begins paying.

( The song. Song of autumn )

The band just played Harvey grabs piri and the two walk off piri piri just turned to see band play the song it would be the last time piri piri would ever see the band.

Harvey was seeing the boats were being loaded with women and children.

Irving" they started loading the lifeboats let's go.

Second officer lightoller" I sorry sir you can't go.

Irving" what to you mean?

Second officer lightoller" it's women and children only for now no men are allowed on any of these boats untill all the women are gone.

Irving" oh I understand. ( Walks away )

Miriam" are you going?

Irving" I can't it's women and children only for now.

At the bridge.

Fourth officer boxhall" FIRE

With that quartermaster Rowe fires a rocket into the air and then the rocket explodes.

Harvey piri piri and Dade look to see the rocket exploding

Michelle goes wide eyed In suprised to see the beutyful colors of the rocket.

Irving"just go miriam please I'll be fine.

Miriam" but what about you?

Irving I'll be fine I promise just go please Michelle needs you.

Miriam" I love you Irvings god bless you.

Both Irving and Miriam kiss.

And without hesitation Miriam just boarded the lifeboat Irving had encouraged miriam to go without him and soon second officer lightoller grabbed Michelle and gives her to miriam.

Second officer lightoller" prepare to lower.

Irving" I promise I'll be on a later boat.

Miram" take care of Harvey.

Irving" I Will.

Second officer lightoller" LOWER AWAY.

And with that the lifeboat gets lowered into the water.

Harvey piri piri and Dade just looks at another lifeboat being lowered.

Dade" that lifeboat is not even half full.

An officer" we can't bring it back up.

Dade" I have a feeling that so many people are going to die tonight.

Harvey" don't say that Dade hopefully there will be a ship coming to rescue us.

Piri piri form what I heard from the captian that theres a ship coming but it won't be here for another 4 hours.

Dade" 4 hours how long will the ship last.

Piri piri" I don't know.

At the boiler room six

Men who were trapped in the boiler room figthing the fires drown and die the Titanic has claimed it's first victims

Soon at the very front of the ship water begins to flood the very front and water pours into the forward well deck the Titanic is sinking.

And soon people begin panicking and rushing the lifeboats cuasing officers to take out there guns and fire rounds into the air.

Dade harvey and Piri piri just rustled threw the panicking crowd to get to a lifeboat and soon the reach a lifeboat.

Second officer lightoller" WOMEN AND CHILDREN ONLY STAY BACK.

Harvey" go just go.

Piri piri" what do you mean.

Harvey" it's women and children only for now I can't go.

Piri piri" I am not leaving you.

Tears Began to stream down the yellow birds cheek.

Harvey" please don't cry piri I promise I'll be fine I'll find a boat please just go.

Piri piri just thought about having no choice she decided.

Piri piri" okay harvey I'll go.

With that Harvey and Piri piri just kissed and she just boarded the lifeboat.

Harvey" goodbye my love. ( Sheds a tear )

Second officer lightoller" LOWER AWAY.

And with that the boat gets lowered into the water as the boat lowers Harvey and Piri piri just looked at each other knowing it could be the last time they'll see each other.

Harvey" keep you hands in your pocket it's cold weather.

And soon Harvey disappears amongst the crowd it would be the last time piri piri would eversee harvey.

Soon the lifeboat lands in the water piri piri is now off the sinking Titanic

At the bridge

Fourth Officer boxhall" FIRE.

Qutermaster rowe fires another rocket into the air and the rocket explodes in the sky.

At 2:05 AM

The last lifeboats are lowered into the water over 1,500 are still onboard Titanic as the bow of the ship sinks deeper into the water the stern begins to rise out of the water many people start packing and begin running to the stern.

At the bridge first officer Murdoch walks in to see captian Smith at the ships wheel.

First officer Murdoch" aren't you gonna try to save yourself sir?

Captian Smith" no you should go.

First officer Murdoch" there is no reason to go down with the ship sir.

Captian Smith" is that for me to decide.

First officer Murdoch" but sir Mr ismay escaped why not you.

Captian Smith" oh forget him let Ismay be the coward of Titanic just I am the fool who sank her.

First officer Murdoch" your being to hard on your self sir.

The captian just look out the window to see that water was getting closer to the bridge.

Captian Smith" you should never get going.

Without hesitation murdoch just walked away leaveing captian Smith alone at the bridge.

Captian Smith" every captian goes down with his ship.

At the wireless room

Harold bride walks into the wireless room with a life jacket for jack Phillips who's still sending distress messages to the Carpathia and other ships to come.

Harold bride" the boat decks are awash come on let's clear out we have done our duty.

Jack just keeps tapping Morse code messages.

Harold bride" COME ON WERE ARE GONNA BE EATING SAND FOR BREAKFAST.

Jack Phillips" I AM NOT GOING.

The lights begin flickering and there's a loud rumbling coming from the ship itself Harold bride just puts a life jacket on jack who keeps tapping out messages.

Harold bride" your mad.

At the grandstaircase

Benjamin Guggenheim and his valet walk down the stairs when a man with a few life jackets walks to them

A man Mr Guggenheim I have a life jacket for you.

Benjamin Guggenheim no thank you we have dressed in our best and we're preparing to go down like gentlemen.

John Jacoub astor" I am looking for my dog.

Benjamin Guggenheim" john

Astor turns to see Guggenheim who extends his hand and witch without hesitation John walks to Benjamin Guggenheim and shakes his hand.

Benjamin Guggenheim" good luck john.

John Jacoub astor" good luck to you too.

And with that jhon walks away.

At the boat deck both Harvey and Dade just ran to the stern but Harvey stops when he sees the ships band still playing music.

( The song nearer my god to thee )

Harvey" isn't the band going to save themselves?

Dade" I don't know harvey but we have to get to the stern as soon as possible.

Harvey" ill never forget the band ( sheds tear )

And without hesitation Harvey just ran to the stern with Dade as the band continued playing there final song

At the smoking room

Titanic's cheif builder and designer Thomas Andrews is alone in the smoking room looking at a painting of Plymouth harbor above the marble fireplace Andrews will die with his creation.

At the boat deck

Everyone just began panicking

Its every man and remaining women and children for them selves


	4. Chapter 4

As the bridge began to flood Irving ran to upside down collapsible b Irving just ran and began helping second officer lightoller

Irving what can I do sir?

Second officer lightoller" help us try to pull this boat right side up.

Irving yes sir.

Second officer lightoller" okay men on three one two three lift

Second officer lightoller Irving and many crew members try lift to have collapsible B right side up but the boat was just to heavy and then all of a sudden the water reaches them and the water touches Irvings feet and soon the bridge goes under captian Smith drowns and dies at the bridge.

At the starboard side Bess Hudson and Lorraine just held on to each other as the water touches there feet.

Bess Allison" it's okay lorriane mommy's got you.

Lorriane just crys as she and her parents hold on to her All of a sudden they are washed away by a wave and they die as they are washed away

At the aft boat deck Harvey and Dade just ran is desperate to get to the stern many people began panicking and running to the stern and other began jumping off the ship into the freezing water below

Dade" we have to get to the stern.

Harvey" yeah.

Both Dade and Harvey climbing over the railing and jumped into the aft promanade deck and run to the area were the aft mast is.

At the grand staircase

Water was now flooding the once elegant grand staircase water began breaking and pouring Thought windows and people in the staircase began screaming as they try to swim in the freezing cold water and soon the honor and Glory clock goes underwater

At the aft well deck Harvey and Dade just rustled threw the crowd trying everything to get to the very back of the ship

Dade" don't let go harvey.

Harvey" it's okay buddy I am here.

At the front Irving was just trying to swim away from the choas around him until he hears cables snapping.

Irving" what's that sound.

The cables that supported the forward funnel just snapped and then the forward funnel began to collapse and topple to the port side

Irving turns to see the ships forward funnel falling right towards him with that Irving just swam away as best as he could

All of a sudden the funnel hits the water killing john jacoub Astor and anyone swimming around the area.

Irving" my god.

The hole were the funnel once stood began to suck up water

All of a sudden Irving and many others are sucked into the hole and Irving dies inside the hole as more water flooded into the whole the bow just sank deeper into the water.

At the grand staircase the roof were the dome is housed how's under water as that happens the dome implodes and the glass shatters and the grandstaircase just goes underwater.

At one of the lifeboats

Piri piri just looked in horror as the bow of the ship goes under the stern began to rise out of the water to the point where she saw the rudder and the propellers

Piri piri" oh my god ( starts crying )

And then all of a sudden the second funnel explodes and falls into the sea

passenger" God almighty.

In another life boat

White star chairman Bruce ismay just watched the ship sink but then he just looked away shedding a tear

At the very back of the ship Harvey and Dade just grabbed onto the railing near the flag pole were the see father Thomas byles and a group of passengers in prayer

Father Thomas byles" hail Mary full of grace the Lord is with thee

Dade just looked to see a women holding her child.

The mother its okay it will be over soon it will all be over soon.

Father Thomas byles" holy Mary mother of God pray for us sinners now at the hour of our death amen

At the ships kitchen and galley plates begin to slide and fall into the floor shattering upon impact

As the stern asends into the sky many people and objects began sliding down the deck

At the very back both Harvey and Dade watch in horror as the people around them begin sliding down the deck many began screaming as they slide down.

Harvey" hold on real tight to the railing Dade

Dade" okay.

At one of the lifeboats Miriam who was holding Michelle just looked in shock watching in horror as the great ship of dreams was sinking rigth before her very eyes and people were sliding down the decks and jumping into the water and screaming.

At the generator room water was beginning to flood the room as water flooding in the is an explosion of sparks cuasing the generator to die cuasing the power fail

And then all of a sudden the lights go out

Somewhere at the boat deck just infroint of the third funnel the floor boards began bending and breaking and the ships hull began to crack and the crack just got bigger the ship was breaking in half

And then all of a sudden the ship breaks in half and the stern falls and hits the water.

In the lifeboat piri piri just watched in horror as she sees the ship break in half and the funnels falling into the sea.

Piri piris p.o.v I just watched in horror as the ship broke in half as that happened I saw the last two remaining funnels fall into the sea and soon I saw the bow go under and the stern began to rise into the sky I never forget that horrific moment.

As the bow of the ship sank below the waves the stern just went up into the sky.

Dade we have to move.

The rabbit just climbed the railing grabbing the flag pole.

Dade" take my hand.

The terrified bird just grabbed onto the rabbits hand but is unable to climb all Harvey could do is hold onto dades hand and not let go.

Dade hold on Harvey don't let go.

As the stern was vertically in the air people began fall some into the water most into certain death some hitting objects as they fall.

Harvey began slipping.

Harvey" I can't hold on any longer Dade.

Dade" hold on Harvey.

All of a sudden Harvey lets go and screams as he falls.

Dade" HARVEY NOOOOO.

the rabbits screams as Harvey falls along with the other passengers.

And then he hears the ship Creekin and then the stern section begins to sink Dade watches as the aft mast dispaears beteath the waves Dade begins to realize that the ship is now sinking below the waves but decides to wait for the water to get closer for him to jump.

Dade" this is it.

At one of the lifeboats

Piri piri just watched as the stern of the Titanic sinks right infront of her and all of a sudden there's a flash back of when she and Harvey danced together and when Harvey gave her the necklace and when she and Harvey kissed piri piri watches until the Titanic disappeared below the waves

As the docking bridge goes under Dade just sees the water getting closer and closer.

Dade" ready now.

All of a sudden the rabbit jumps into the water.

And soon the very back of the ship and the flagpole sink below the waves the Titanic was gone.

As Dade was swimming underwater Dade looked at the very back of the ship and the name Titanic disappeared into darkness

And then the rabbit shoots up into the surface.

Dade" ( gasp ) help help me.

The rabbit looked to see people around him struggling to swim splashing around and screaming and struggling to hold on to debris

1,500 men women and children were in the freezing cold water screaming


	5. Chapter 5

As people were struggling to swim and screaming from the freezing cold water.

Dade just tried to swim but the water was so cold it felt like a thousand knives stabbing all over his body the rabbit just struggled to swim in the freezing cold water untill the rabbit spotted a peice of oak paneling.

Dade"yes thank God.

The rabbit just climbed on the peice of oak paneling.

Voice" OH GOD.

Man" PLEASE HELP US.

Dade" my god I hope the boats come back please god.

In one of the boats.

The rabbit just looked in horror as people were trying to swim and hold onto things

Piri piri was sat there in shock seeing the great titanic sink right infront of her now she was hearing the screams and cries of those in the water.

Piri piri" we have to go back we have to.

The crew member we can't just go back it's to dangerous.

Piri piri" but all those people.

The crew member I know but still we'll go back be have to wait until it gets quiet.

A passenger wait until there half dead you mean that won't take long in this cold.

Soon some lifeboats all gathered around putting people in one life boat to another.

Fifth Officer Lowe" step this way madam.

Miriam " please sir you must go back.

Fifth Officer Lowe" not to worry madam we will we just have to empty our lifeboat so that we can go back

Miriam" okay but must hurry the water is freezing cold nobody can last that long and for all I know my husband and son are in probably in that wreckage.

Fifth officer Lowe" don't worry madam we will find your husband and son not let do my work please.

Miriam" fine but you better hurry.

Fifth thanks you your turn madam.

Lowe helps the women but the cover that's covering the persons head comes off revealing that it was a man not a women.

Fifth officer Lowe" HOW DARE YOU GET IN THERE WILL YOU.

With that officer Lowe pushes the man into another boat.

In the water

Dade was looking at cheif Officer Wilde's body floating in the water most of the people around around the rabbit were now dead and the screaming and the panicking was beginning to quiet down the rabbit just began to pray.

Dade" Our Father who art in heaven hallow be thy named thy kingdom come thy will be done on Earth as it is in heaven give us day in our Day Daily Bread and forgive us for our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us lead us not into temptation but Deliver Us from Evil for thine is the kingdom the power and Glory forever and ever amen

After finishing his prayer he rabbit just hopped that someone will save him from the freezing cold waters of the north Atlantic

Soon fifth officer Lowe and a few Crew members in a lifeboat came back to the wreck sight to see hundreds of bodies floating in the water as well as debris deck chairs a violin from the ship's band as well as a cello

Fifth officer Lowe" do you see any moving?

Crew member number 1 " no sir no moving sir

Fifth officer Lowe" well check them.

With that the crew member grabbed one of the body's and checked it for a pulse

Crew member number 1" these are dead sir.

Fifth officer Lowe" IS THERE ANYONE ALIVE OUT THERE CAN ANY ONE HEAR ME?

Dade who was alone floating in the peice of oak paneling sees the lifeboat floating past him followed by yelling from officer lowe upon seeing the boat he begins yelling.

Dade" HEY I AM HERE I AM HERE

Officer Lowe spots Dade waving and shouting.

Fifth officer Lowe" I SEE HIM PULL PULL PULL BACKS INTO WORK

Dade" I AM HERE

Fifth officer Lowe" I see you.

The rabbit extends his hand and the crew member grabs it.

Fifth officer Lowe" bring him in help him out bring him in quickly.

With that the crew members pull Dade out of the water and into the life boat.

Fifth officer Lowe" cover him with one of those blankets keep him warm.

The crew member covered Dade with one of the blacket to keep the cold rabbit warm.

Dade" th th thank you.

Soon the lifeboat continue to look for more survivors and then all of a sudden Dade spots a blue bird floating in the water it was Harvey.

Dade gasp Harvey.

The rabbit just checked Harvey for a pulse his pulse was slow officer Lowe looked and heard the the little blue bird moaning it turned out that Harvey survived the fall.

Fifth officer Lowe" Pull him in quick.

With that both Lowe and Dade pulled Harvey into the boat who then opened his eyes.

Harvey was badly injured his leg was broken and his arm was broken and some of his ribs were broken.

Dade" oh harvey thank God you're okay.

Harvey" I'm not okay Dade I'm not gonna make it.

Dade what do you mean don't say that.

Harvey " I am badly injured from the fall I am so cold Dade I am so cold.

Dade" harvey please you can't what about your parents Michelle and Piri piri they need you.

Harvey" I know Dade but God is calling me into his kingdom.

Tears began to stream down the rabbits face .

Harvey" Dade please I need you to promise me one thing.

Dade I promise.

Harvey" take care of piri piri.

The rabbit just tearfully nods.

And with that Harvey just closed his eyes and dies peacefully in dades arms.

Dade" harvey please you can't go please.

Fifth officer Lowe" I'm afraid he's gone Dade did you know him well?

Dade" his name was Harvey beaks he was the best Friend I ever had and he was very well liked by everyone.

Fifth officer Lowe" I'm so sorry to hear that Dade.

The rabbit just held on to Harvey's lifeless body.

Soon the lifeboat left the wreck site no longer able to find anymore survivors almost everyone in the water had drowned of frozed to death from hypothermia only four were found with one dying shortly after being rescued but soon they rescued second officer lightoller and others from the upside down collapsible B.

In another lifeboat miriam was holding onto Michelle and all of a sudden she sees the life boat coming towards them and she sees officer lowe

Miriam" did you find anybody?

Fifth Officer Lowe" only for one is already dead.

Upon hearing that

Miram sets Michelle down and takes a look at the survivors picked up from the wreck sight and doesn't see Irving sees Dade still holding on to harvey.

Miriam" gasp harvey.

With that Miriam took harvey from Dade.

Miram" Harvey it's mommy thank God.

No answer.

Miriam" Harvey sweetie wake up it's me.

Still no answer.

Miram" Harvey please wake up it's me.

Fifth officer Lowe" I am sorry miss but I am afriad he is gone we was dying when we founded him I sorry.

Upon hearing that tears Began to stream down Miriam face.

Miram just began to cry holding on to her son's lifeless body in her arms

Dade" I am sorry for your loss Mrs beaks.

The rabbit just hugged miriam to comfort her.

Dade" he's with God now.

The rabbit just shedded a tear in Harvey's memory.

Later that nigth

A group of lifeboats drifted together

Both Dade mrs beaks and Michelle were sadded and depressed over the losses of Harvey and the others who died on Titanic but then all of a sudden there was a boom it was a rocket

Dade" gasp look a rocket there's a ship coming it's coming to save us.

Second officer lightoller" what do think Lowe?

Fifth officer Lowe" you're right there I think you're right that would be Carpathia.

Dade" you hear that guys a ship is coming.

Miraim I know we're saved.

Even though they are gonna be saved Dade and miriam just morned the death of Harvey

As Carpathia fired another rocket


	6. Chapter 6

April 15th 1912 4:00 am

In one lifeboat Bruce ismay sat in shame

In another lifeboat piri piri sat depressed and saddened by what had happened just looking at her Sapphire diamond necklace Harvey had given her.

And in another lifeboat Dade Miriam who holding Michelle were depressed over what happed Dade just sheded a tear in the memory of Harvey

all of a sudden there was a boom it was a rocket coming from a ship the ship had four mast and one smoke stack the ships name was the rms Carpathia

Dade" gasp there it is the ship is coming to save us.

Miriam" oh thank God.

Soon

The lifeboat along with the others rowed to the Carpathia's gangway door the Carpathia's crew lowered a rope ladder and some sacks tied on to rope to hoist children up

With that Miriam placed Michelle in a sack.

Miriam" it's okay sweetie I'll be with you in a little bit

And with that Michelle was hosted onto Carpathia's deck.

Miriam climbed up the ladder up.

soon after Dade climbed up but stopped.

A crew member what wrong come you can make it just keep climbing

The rabbit just did what the crew member told him and just kept climbing until he reached the deck

and once he was on deck the rabbit just got up on his knees but is helped up by a crew member.

Crew member" are okay.

Dade" no I am not.

Crew member " here let me take you to ships hospital you might be cold.

Dade" thank you.

Crew member" what's your name?

Dade" I am Dade.

Crew member" and I am Jared wood a crew member of the rms Carpathia.

Jared just took the weak rabbit to the ships dinning room that was turned into a makeshift hospital.

Soon the lifeboat that carried piri piri arrived at the Carpathia piri piri was the first to board.

Piri piri" Harvey are here were are you.

The yellow bird just began to walk among the crowd looking for Harvey untill she spotted a stewardess.

Piri piri" excuse me

The stewardess" yes can I help you.

Piri piri" I'm looking for her Harvey beaks he has a big head he's blue

The stewardess" I'll look for him.

Piri piri" thank you.

The Stewardess" you're welcome what's your name.

Piri piri" my name is Piri piri de Luca.

The stewardess and I am liberty Haines.

Piri piri" thanks I hope you find him we were on the Titanic together and as the ship sank we were separated I watched the thing sink hearing the screams of those in the water dying it was the most horrific thing I have ever seen.

Liberty" it's okay you are safe now the worst is over I'll look for Harvey for you.

Piri piri" thank you.

And with that liberty walked away to find harvey.

At the dining room many passenger's were offered hot tea and soup Dade just ate his hot soup

Jared" you okay Dade?

Dade yes I am fine now.

Jared" that's good to hear.

Dade" so what's the news how many survivors?

Jared well the captain said that onboard we have 705 survivors onboard and its possible that 1,500 people are dead mostly due to the cold it's about 28 degrees in the water.

Dade" thank you for telling me.

With that Jared just walked away.

All of a sudden Miriam holding Michelle sat down with tears in her eye

Miriam " well I wasn't able to find Irving it's now obvious that both Harvey and Irving are dead.

Tears just streamed down miriams cheeks.

Dade" it's okay Mrs beaks they are with God now we will see them again someday.

Miriam" thank you Dade.

Dade" I don't know what to tell piri piri that Harvey is gone.

Miriam" I know.

At the deck bow of the Carpathia.

Dade just looked around and saw people crying people asking were there loved ones are and some crew members took passenger's lifejackets and piling them up.

All of a Liberty walks to piri piri.

Liberty" I am sorry piri piri but I wasn't able to find Harvey I check the passenger list but there was no Harvey beaks I am sorry.

Piri piri" it's okay thank you for telling me.

Liberty" is there anything I can get for you.

Piri piri" no I'll be fine thank you.

With that liberty just walked away to help other survivors.

All of a sudden piri piri spots Dade.

And with that piri piri runs to the rabbit.

Piri piri" Dade ( hugs Dade ) thank god your okay.

The rabbit was just silent.

Piri piri" where's Harvey.

The rabbit just stayed silent but a tear just streamed down his cheek.

Piri piri" Dade are you okay weres harvey is he okay?

The sadden rabbit just slowley shook his head.

Dade" I am sorry piri piri but he's...Dead he's dead piri.

Upon learning that tears just began to stream down the yellow birds cheek face and began to cry heartbroken over the loss of Harvey.

Dade" I am so sorry piri piri put he told me something just before he died.

Piri piri" ( sniffs ) what?

Dade" he told me to take care of you and I promised I am sorry piri piri.

With that Dade just hugged piri piri petting her hair just letting her know that he is here for her.

Dade" it's okay piri piri I am here for you.

Piri piri" ( sniffs ) thank you Dade.

Dade" all I know is that he is with God now.

Piri piri you really think so?

Dade" yes piri piri I am sure he is.

At the end

Miriam never remarried and was still huanted by the deaths of Harvey and Irving yet eventually she moved on to do great and better things.

Michelle also did great and better things yet she move on to tell her story about how she lost her brother and father onboard the I'll fated Titanic .

And Dade he kept his promise and took piri piri into his home were they started a new life together In happiness and Dade took care of piri piri and lived happily together.

And at the end Carpathia sailed to new york city.

THE END

There were 2,200 people onboard the Titanic on its maiden voyage yet only 705 would survive the sinking the sinking of the Titanic remains the worst maritime disaster as a result today we have the International ice Patrol and ships today are to carry life boats for all on board all to make sure nothing Iike the Titanic ever happened again.

( In memory of the 1,500 people who died that night )

Rest in peace.

Credits

Harvey beaks belongs to CH greenblatt

Jared wood Jaredwood111

Liberty Haines cyngawolf

I don't own Harvey beaks


End file.
